


Failure

by Asteroulik



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Battle Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroulik/pseuds/Asteroulik
Summary: Once you're staring death in the face, remember to look into his eyes. Your painful look will break him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Failure

Yukio looked down, eyes wide, painfully watching as his stomach was slowly half impaled with Kurikara. In such panic, he quickly glanced up to meet his brother's eyes, but was instead met with what he could see as a demon's instead. Yukio's entire body began shaking as the weapon sunk deeper into his skin, already having the feeling it would cut through his back any second now. Yukio tried to move, to react, to try and escape, but found couldn't move and had no way to escape. Memories like when he met Shiemi, when he had slapped Rin's hand away, the day he became an exorcist, when he had first threatened shoot Rin, appeared in his mind, passing by quicker as his eyes began watering.

When he saved Shura, he left the Order, when he became just another test subject for the Illuminati, how he was discarded during the war and now, he's here, being killed by the first person he had ever met. He looked up yet again, as his mouth started to pour blood from its sides, tears leaving his eyes, hope of finding another way to live, gone, and forced a painful smile. He stared at Rin, who was equally crying, his sinister looking smile that he had on just a few seconds ago, was wavering into such a regretful and tragic look. _So, his demon part wasn't really in control_ , he'd just been trying to hide it, because he knew his younger brother's death would be inevitable and he didn't want Yukio to know.

He knew, one way or another this was part of the clown's plan. The death of his brother was to cause a weakness in his soul. Satan was probably already in the back of Rin's mind waiting for the right moment to strike. Behind those simple blue eyes, three expressions, two smiling, while the last one was crying, will reside. More and more tears came as his vision started getting blurrier and the edges darkened, this was his end, like it had planned to be, from the start. Like his mother, he'll die beyond the snow. Huh, the Blue Exorcist, the one destined to kill "his own kind."

The title really _does_ fit Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from 2018 being transferred over to ao3 from ff.net.  
> Thank you for baring with how old it is and reading through.  
> Good day/night.


End file.
